Tenías que saber la verdad
by Lilith Winchester
Summary: Ada escapa del lado de Wesker. Ahora debe liberarse de su pasado para comenzar una nueva vida.


**Tenías que saber la verdad**

_**NOTAS**_:

Después de algún tiempo sin escribir nada, aquí estoy de vuelta ^_^

Antes de nada, me gustaría dedicar este fic a dos personas a las que aprecio muchísimo, que siempre comparten mis locuras y con las que siempre puedo tener una espléndida conversación sobre Resident Evil, ya que ellos aman esta saga tanto como yo. Estas personas son:

- Mi querida amiga Nori, tía eres genial!

- Mi amadísimo Gabriel Malkavian, (os dejo su link de Deviantart, para que podáis ver su maravillosa galería) que es mi artista favorito :3

Preciosos mios! Espero que os guste y que lo disfrutéis. Un gran abrazo!

Y a los demás, pues mil gracias por leer. Los comentarios siempre son bien recibidos XD.

Sin más, espero que lo disfrutéis. Gracias.

* * *

><p>...<p>

No le había costado mucho encontrar el apartamento. Un precioso edificio de unas diez plantas, con grandes cristaleras y bastante lujoso. Bajó de su coche lentamente, mirando a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie la había seguido. Era una costumbre que nunca podría perder si quería continuar viva. Se colocó sus gafas de sol, a pesar de que éste ya se estaba ocultando y entró en el bloque de apartamentos. Fue recibida inmediatamente por un miembro de seguridad del edificio.

- Disculpe señorita, ¿puedo ayudarla en algo?

- Sólo estoy de visita. No se preocupe- contestó

- Permítame decirle que no puede subir a ningún apartamento sin que antes haya consultado con el inquilino.

- Él sabe que estoy aquí- mintió- Además, tengo la llave del apartamento- dijo enseñándole una tarjeta magnética, una copia falsa de la llave que días antes había robado a otro inquilino para poder hacer una igual.

- Y ¿puedo saber a qué inquilino va a visitar? Siento mucho tener que hacerle tantas preguntas, pero comprendan que me pagan para asegurarme de que todo está en perfecto orden dentro del edificio.

- Lo entiendo señor….- retiró sus gafas de sol y miró la tarjeta de identificación para luego dirigir una mirada juguetona al hombre- Simons. Es un viejo amigo, vive en el apartamento 402.

Seguía siendo la misma, inteligente, fría y calculadora. Sus artimañas seguían funcionando a la perfección a juzgar por la mirada de Simons que había comenzado a perderse en el escote de la mujer.

- Entiendo. Bien, pues si sabe que usted está aquí, no veo mayor problema para dejarla subir. Y de nuevo le pido disculpas por la intromisión.

- No tiene nada por lo que disculparse, sólo hace su trabajo. Con permiso.

Dijo finalmente caminando de forma sensual hasta el ascensor. No podía creer como era posible que los hombres fueran así de simples. Un sonrisa juguetona y una mirada interesante y se volvían mansos. Esto demostraba que no había perdido su toque y que en su trabajo seguía siendo la mejor.

El ascensor llegó a la última planta y sus puertas se abrieron. Según los planos del edificio, el apartamento 402 se encontraba al final del pasillo de la izquierda. Días atrás descargó los planos del edificio que supuestamente era uno de los más seguros de toda la cuidad, ya que en él se alojaban personas influyentes e importantes. Rió para sí misma al recordar lo fácil que le resultó obtener lo que buscaba.

Encontró el apartamento y se paró frente a la puerta. Abrió el pequeño bolso que llevaba consigo y extrajo un teléfono móvil, al que conectó dos cables, uno rojo y otro negro. Se agachó para quedar a la altura de la cerradura electrónica, e introdujo la punta metálica de ambos cables. Tecleó en el teléfono algunos dígitos y la luz de la puerta se volvió verde. Tenía acceso.

Abrió lentamente la puerta. Sabía que él no estaría allí, sabía que no llegaría hasta un poco más tarde. Pero no le importó. Quería verlo, y debía verlo. Él tenía que saber la verdad. Pero no estaba muy segura de que quisiera escucharla.

El apartamento era muy espacioso. Con muy poca decoración, pero todo muy ordenado. Los muebles eran de color negro, un color elegante y sofisticado. Sólo unos cojines de color rojo sobre el sofá rompían la monotonía de color. Las paredes estaban pintadas de color crema y hacían que la estancia fuera más espaciosa de lo que ya era.

Caminó lentamente por el salón observando algunas fotografías que estaban perfectamente colocadas sobre una mesita de café. En una de ellas aparecía junto a una chica. Ada pudo reconocerla de inmediato. La chica pelirroja sonreía mientras él aparecía con un semblante serio, pero tranquilo. Parecía que estaban en algún tipo de fiesta de cumpleaños o algo así. Dejó la foto sobre la mesa y continuó caminando por la habitación hasta llegar a los grandes ventanales que daban paso a una preciosa terraza con unas vistas increíbles de la cuidad. Retiró las cortinas y observó a través del cristal.

- Realmente tienes buen gusto- dijo Ada mostrando una media sonrisa.

Dejó las cortinas tal y como estaban, y se sentó en el sofá. No había encendido la luz, ya que la tenue claridad del sol ocultándose, aún iluminaba la habitación. El sofá olía a él, todo olía a él. Esto la hizo estremecer. Desde que le vio la primera vez, sintió algo especial. Ella sabía que no era amor propiamente dicho, era atracción, interés. Ada no creía en el amor a primera vista, ella misma sabía lo difícil que era a veces llegar a conocer en profundidad a una persona como para poder amarla, y decidir pasar el resto de sus vidas juntos. No, el amor a primera vista no era algo para ella, nunca lo había sido. Sólo amó una vez, pero aquello pasó a la historia.

Pero este hombre tenía algo especial. Se preocupó por ella sin conocerla, sin saber quién era realmente. Si lo hubiera sabido, todo habría cambiado, eso es seguro.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse la hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Ya había vuelto a casa. El hombre entró apuntando con la pistola y depositando en el suelo una mochila, mientras inspeccionaba la habitación. Y la vio, sentada en su sofá. El guarda Simons le había informado de que una mujer estaba esperando en su apartamento. Esto hizo que inmediatamente se pusiera en alerta. Él nunca dejaba su llave y mucho menos había invitado a nadie a casa.

- No te muevas- dijo el hombre caminado lentamente hasta Ada

- ¿Así es cómo saludas ahora, guapo?

Y entonces Leon lo comprendió. Era Ada, la mismísima Ada Wong sentada en su sofá mirándolo fijamente. Leon encendió una lámpara para poder ver mejor, sin dejar de apuntarla con su arma. Sí, era ella, la misma que ahora se ponía de pie sin apartar su mirada de él. Vestida con una falda de tubo de color rojo que llegaba por encima de su rodilla y una camisa blanca sin mangas, ajustada que dejaba ver un generoso escote. Todo ello adornado con un cinturón ancho de color negro y unos zapatos de tacón del mismo color. Su cabello estaba más largo, una melena corta por debajo de las orejas y un flequillo lateral que cubría levemente la mitad de su rostro.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó ansioso de conocer la respuesta.

- Tenía que hablar contigo- contestó ella sin moverse del sitio.

- Y ¿tienes que entrar como un ladrón en mi casa?

- Ya sabes que me gustan los retos.

Ada había comenzado su juego de nuevo con él. Leon estaba de pie frente a ella, vaqueros ajustados, camisa negra de manga corta que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo y las puntas de su cabello húmedas, como si hubiera acabado de ducharse antes de volver a casa desde el trabajo. A Ada le pareció de lo más atrayente, pero no había venido aquí a eso. Tenía algo importante que contarle.

- Baja el arma por favor- le pidió amablemente.

- No sé si debo hacerlo Ada.

- No he venido aquí a pelear Leon.

- No confío en ti- respondió

- Ya me lo temía. Y no te culpo. La culpa es sólo mía, no he sido la persona más honesta que hayas conocido.

- No hace falta que lo jures.

- De verdad que sólo quiero hablar- Ada estaba diciendo la verdad. Sólo quería hablar antes de que todo fuera a peor.

Leon la miró de nuevo. No parecía que llevara armas, pero no es algo que importara mucho. La había visto hacer cosas increíbles aún sin llevarlas. Pero entendió que ahora sí que parecía que estaba diciendo la verdad. Bajó el arma lentamente y miró al suelo.

- ¿Cómo pretendes que confíe en ti después de lo de España?

- Entiendo tu postura Leon pero…

- Pero nada Ada. Sabes que fue lo que pasó. Me dejaste allí y te llevaste las Plagas. Eso fue lo que pasó.

- Te di lo que necesitabas para escapar. Podría haberte dejado morir y no lo hice. Te salvé la vida y lo sabes. Aún cuando Wesker me ordenó acabar con tu vida. Le desobedecí. No tenía intención de matarte.

- Wesker ¿eh?- Leon agachó la cabeza y suspiró- ¿Te envía él?

- No, ya te he dicho que lo único que quiero es…

- Hablar, ya te he oído. Pero aún no sé dónde quieres llegar.

- He metido la pata- la chica se giró para caminar por la habitación- Ahora me escondo de Wesker.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Leon.

- Le traicioné y ahora quiere venganza. Mi historia con Wesker es anterior a lo sucedido en Raccoon City- mientras caminaba, acariciaba sus propios brazos como si tuviera frío y necesitara entrar en calor- Él me contrató para espiar a Umbrella a través de John. Utilicé a John como tapadera, mi relación con él sólo fue una farsa para obtener información. Siempre he sabido lo que Wesker planeaba, siempre he sido su perro, haciendo por él más de lo que te imaginas.

Leon escuchaba atentamente. No podía creer que todo esto hubiera comenzado mucho antes de lo que él se imaginaba.

- Pero después todo salió mal y en virus se extendió, sumiendo a Raccoon City en la catástrofe. El día que nos encontramos, mi misión era obtener el virus G que Birkins creo. Por eso estaba allí.

- Yo pensé que estabas muerta. Si hubiera sabido que aún vivías no te habría dejado allí- se excusó Leon- Me equivoqué. Era inexperto, teníamos prisa por salvar a Sherry yo…

- No tienes que disculparte. Salí con vida de allí y aún no sé como. Desperté dolorida y sin apenas poder caminar. Pero conseguí llegar a una sala de seguridad y pude vendar mis heridas. Recuperé el virus y escapé por las alcantarillas.

- ¿Y cómo saliste de la ciudad?

- Llegué hasta el hotel en el que me hospedaba. Llevaba el virus conmigo. Dudé mucho. No sabía si destruirlo o entregárselo a Wesker. Después de todo lo que vi… si el virus T provocó todo aquello, ¿qué pasaría si el virus G se esparciera por la tierra?- hizo una pausa mientras Leon escuchaba- Después Wesker contactó conmigo y me informó de que la cuidad iba a ser saneada por completo. Iban a destruir Raccoon City. Yo no quería morir Leon- se giró para mirarlo a los ojos- así que usé el virus como vía de escape. Wesker lo quería y yo quería vivir. Él me dio las instrucciones para abandonar la cuidad. Conseguí alcanzar un helicóptero de Umbrella en el que volaba Spencer. Llevaba consigo a la Reina Roja, el ordenador central de Umbrella. Wesker me salvó la vida, a pesar de que lo hizo para obtener el virus. Después de aquello, mi vida estuvo en sus manos. No pasaba un solo día en el que no me lo recordara. Un chantaje constante. Y sin embargo no pude evitar…

- ¿Te enamoraste de él?- preguntó Leon.

Ada lo miró sorprendida. Este hombre era muy perspicaz.

- Sonará estúpido, pero sí. Me enamoré de él. Mis sentimientos por Wesker comenzaron mucho antes, cuando aún se le podía considerar humano. Él también jugó con eso. Obtenía de mi lo que quería, sexo, y a cambio yo no recibía nada más que eso. Pero era de esperar, ¿cómo iba alguien como él amar a otra persona?- mostró una sonrisa cansada.

Leon se dio cuenta de que aquella mujer que estaba frente a él, de verdad había amado a Wesker. Y sintió celos. Él jamás la haría sufrir de esa manera. Pero estaba claro que Ada no estaba enamorada de él, y en el fondo Leon también sabía que lo que sentía por ella era atracción física. El amor estaba aún lejos de su relación. Lo que sí estaba claro es que ambos sentían algo especial.

- ¿Qué pasó después?- preguntó Leon.

- Estuve haciendo trabajos para él, hasta que me envió a España. Meses antes había planeado marcharme de su lado, y esa misión era el momento perfecto para hacerlo. Lo que no esperaba era encontrarme contigo. Pensé en pasar desapercibida, pero una parte de mi quería verte. Wesker me ordenó matarte y no lo hice. Te ayudé arriesgando mi propia vida.

- Lo sé- dijo Leon acercándose a ella.

Habían pasado 6 años desde que la vio por primera vez hasta que se volvieron a encontrar en España, y un año más desde aquel suceso. No había cambiado en nada, salvo el cabello que ahora lucía más largo. Seguía siendo la misma mujer a la que intentó ayudar en Raccoon City.

- Y… ¿las Plagas?- preguntó Leon acercándose aún más a ella.

- No se las di a Wesker. Él recibió un maletín vacío. Las Plagas fueron enviadas a otra compañía para la que había empezado a trabajar unos meses atrás, justo cuando pensé en abandonar mi puesto junto a Wesker. Lo que yo no sabía por aquel entonces era que ahora Wesker anda detrás de esa compañía. Creo que sabe que las plagas están allí.

-¿Qué compañía es esa?

- Tricell. Les entregué las Plagas a Tricell y ahora Wesker lo sabe y va a por ellas. Por eso he venido hasta aquí. Quiero pedirte que investigues esa compañía, si lo haces encontrarás a Wesker.

- ¿Y todo esto lo has averiguado tu sola?

- No olvides que soy espía, que sigo teniendo mis contactos y que nadie hace el trabajo como yo- sonrió levemente- Esto es todo lo que tenía que contarte.

- ¿Por qué me lo cuentas ahora?

- Porque quiero una nueva vida, quiero huir de mi pasado. Y para ello tenía que limpiar mi conciencia. Quería que supieras que no era mi intención herirte o engañarte. Era mi obligación para poder seguir viva.- hizo una pequeña pausa- Pero ahora ya no tiene importancia, mi vida sigue corriendo peligro, te lo haya contado o no.

Leon guardaba silencio observando a la mujer. ¿Por qué siempre que ella aparecía en su vida todo cambiaba? Hacía tiempo que no pensaba en ella, que la dio por perdida para siempre, y de repente aparece en su apartamento. Siempre que intentaba sacarla de su vida, ella volvía ha aparecer. Sabía que tenía que estar enfadado con ella, pero algo le impedía hacerlo. Algo mucho más fuerte que la razón humana. Y ese algo era lo que sentía por ella en aquel preciso instante. La fuerte Ada, ahora parecía perdida. Parecía querer pedir ayuda. Pero no… ella era Ada Wong, no pediría ayuda. Se las arreglaba bien sola.

- Será mejor que me marche, no quiero seguir molestando. Mi misión ha terminado- dijo cogiendo el pequeño bolso del sofá y caminando hacia la puerta, pasando por delante de Leon.

Pudieron sentir el aroma que ambos emitían. Delicado perfume de mujer mezclado con loción de afeitado. A cada paso que Ada daba hacia la puerta, sentía como si su cuerpo pesara más y más. Ansiaba escuchar la voz de Leon deteniéndola como de costumbre hacía.

Tomó el picaporte de la puerta, pero justo cuando ésta se abría, Leon apareció detrás de Ada, cerrando la puerta con un movimiento brusco. Ada quedó de cara a la puerta, mientras Leon se acercó a su espalda y colocó ambos brazos a cada lado de la mujer y apoyó sus manos en la puerta.

- Puedo ayudarte Ada, no tienes que huir- susurró Leon en el oído de la joven espía.

Ada cerró los ojos al sentir el aliento de Leon sobre su piel. Su corazón comenzó a latir más deprisa mientras el hombre no movía ni un solo músculo. Lentamente Ada se giró para mirarlo a la cara. Se encontraba atrapada entre la puerta de salida y los brazos de Leon a cada lado impidiendo cualquier tipo de movimiento.

- Sigues siendo el mismo de siempre. Crees que puedes solucionarlo todo- dijo acariciando la mejilla del ex policía.

- Porque sé que puedo ayudarte, y ahora más que nunca.

- Nadie puede salvarme Leon, nadie. Estoy condenada de por vida. Cometí muchos errores e hice cosas que no debía. Es por eso que ahora debo pagar.

- Te obligó hacerlas. Wesker te obligó. Por favor, deja que te ayude- dijo casi a modo de súplica.

Ada se acercó a él y besó lentamente su mejilla, como queriendo que esto que estaba pasando no acabara nunca. Pero no podía ser, debía volver a la realidad. Y en su realidad nunca podría estar con él. No quería hacerle más daño.

Tan despacio como pudo se separó de él. Fue Leon, quien en un intento desesperado de hacerla cambiar de opinión, cogió la cara de Ada con ambas manos. Pudo ver como los ojos de la mujer se estaban llenando de lágrimas. Fue entonces cuando apoyó su frente sobre la de ella, sintiendo su respiración. Caminó, empujándola lentamente hasta dejarla apoyada completamente sobre la puerta, y unió su cuerpo al de ella. Leon abrió sus ojos y pudo ver como Ada mantenía los suyos cerrados, momento que aprovechó para besarla en los labios. Fue un beso lleno de ternura, lento y suave. Ada se encontró a sí misma devolviendo el beso con una delicadeza que creía haber perdido.

Leon hacía cada vez más presión sobre el cuerpo de Ada, y el beso iba ganando intensidad. Las manos de Ada ahora se encontraban apoyadas en la cintura del hombre atrayéndolo hacia ella con fuerza.

- Quédate- escuchó susurrar a Leon mientras interrumpía el beso.

- Sabes que no puedo- contestó

- Sólo esta noche, sólo por esta noche.

Ada sabía que quería quedarse, sabía que quería sentirlo, es más, necesitaba sentirlo una única vez.

- No puedo darte nada Leon, no esperes que de la noche a la mañana deje de ser quien soy. No soy el tipo de mujer que te conviene.

- Eres el tipo de mujer de la que estoy enam…

- No lo digas- dijo Ada tapando la boca de Leon con dos dedos. Sabía que si Leon terminaba esa frase, su marcha sería mucho más difícil de lo que ya era. Se había equivocado. Sí que estaba enamorada de él, sólo que intentó disimularlo engañándose a sí misma. Ambos se habían equivocado.

Las manos de Leon abandonaron la cara de Ada y bajaron hasta la cintura de la mujer para estrecharla en un fuerte abrazo que terminó por derrumbar a la espía. Podía sentir los latidos del corazón de Leon tan acelerados como los suyos. Sabía que no volvería a verle, que ésta era su última vez.

Alzó la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos.

- Sólo por esta noche, no me pidas más.

Los ojos de Leon se llenaron de decepción, él esperaba oír otras palabras, pero en el fondo sabía que jamás las oiría de los labios de esa mujer que ahora tenía en sus brazos.

En esta ocasión fue Ada la que inició el beso. Quería sentir cada parte del cuerpo de Leon estremecerse. Quería que Leon la hiciera suya, saber lo que es sentirse correspondida y amada, aunque sólo fuera una vez.

Leon continuó el beso haciéndolo más profundo, sintiendo como su pulso y su respiración se aceleraba a cada roce de sus labios. Estaba intentando contener todo el deseo acumulado a lo largo de los años por aquella mujer y no resultar demasiado brusco.

El ex policía detuvo el beso, la besó en la frente y tomó su mano para llevarla a su habitación. Una vez estuvieron en ella, Ada se quitó los zapatos y caminó lentamente hacia Leon que se encontraba junto a la cama retirando la colcha. Éste la recibió de nuevo estrechándola entre sus brazos y besándola una vez más. Besos llenos de deseo y devoción. La lengua de Leon comenzó abrirse paso entre los labios de Ada, quien los separó para dejar que el hombre disfrutara de este juego de pasión al que instantes después se unió la espía avivando más la lujuria.

Las manos de Leon comenzaron a retirar el cinturón del esbelto cuerpo de la mujer, mientras Ada se deshacía de la camiseta de Leon dejando expuesto su perfecto y esculpido torso. Mientras se besaban, Ada comenzó a acariciar cada palmo del torso de Leon. Él sentía como quemaba allá donde la mujer tocaba. Lo estaba volviendo loco y sólo era el principio.

Leon abandonó la boca de Ada para descender por su fino cuello mientras terminaba de quitarle la camisa. Un precioso sujetador de encaje negro ocultaba el firme pecho de la mujer que pronto, el joven, decidió comenzar a masajear arrancando los primeros gemidos de Ada.

Segundos más tarde, las manos de Ada jugaban con la cremallera del pantalón de Leon, prenda que inmediatamente después cayó al suelo dejando al hombre sólo con los boxers de color negro. La mujer empujó a Leon para que éste quedara sentado en la cama. Se acercó lentamente, subió su estrecha falda, dejando expuestos sus muslos y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él. Las caricias sobre sus muslos no se hicieron esperar. Leon puso total devoción en cada roce, disfrutando como nunca. Mientras acariciaba la suave piel los muslos de Ada, su boca se abría pasa sobre el pecho de esta. Los dedos de Ada jugaban con el fino cabello de Leon mientras se dejaba besar.

Pronto el sujetador dejó de ser un obstáculo, Leon se deshizo de él arrojándolo al suelo, liberando el pecho de la mujer. Sus labios hicieron contacto directo con los senos de Ada, que se estremecía con cada movimiento. Él lentamente desabrochó también la falda de la mujer y la tumbó sobre la cama. En un sutil movimiento Leon se posición sobre ella y volvió a besarla, ahora con todo el deseo del mundo. El contacto de sus pechos, hizo que ambos gimieran. El calor que emitían eran suficiente para excitarlos de sobremanera. Los labios de Leon bajaron por el cuello de Ada, a través de sus senos y abdomen para detenerse en el ombligo y parar a jugar con él, para ponerla a prueba. ¿Cuánto más podría esperar sin suplicar que la hiciera suya? Leon rió mentalmente ante ese pensamiento. La mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida, estaba ahora debajo de él, gimiendo y aferrándose a las sábanas.

Continuó con su trabajo y finalmente, retiro con cuidado la falda y la ropa interior de Ada, dejándola completamente desnuda. Leon la observó, intentando memorizar cada palmo de ese cuerpo que tenía frente a él. Ada se incorporó un poco para volver a besarlo. Introdujo una mano dentro de los boxers, ahora sería ella quien jugaría con Leon. Nada más sentir la tibieza de la delicada mano de Ada, Leon gimió. Fue un gemido sordo, casi un gruñido. Si Ada continuaba con sus caricias, no podría aguantar mucho más.

Leon se quitó los boxers después de detener, muy a su pesar a Ada, que ahora lo miraba con cara de deseo. Volvió a tumbarse sobre ella, mientras ésta separaba sus piernas para dejar espacio libre. El agente volvió a besarla acariciando todo su cuerpo y lentamente entró en ella. Se deleitó con el rostro de Ada mientras la hacía suya. Se mantuvo quieto un instante, para después comenzar a moverse lentamente, dentro y fuera de ella.

Ada se aferraba fuertemente a su musculosa espalda. Jamás en su vida experimentó nada igual. Leon era dulce y cálido, pero al mismo tiempo era puro fuego. Los movimientos de ambos se hicieron cada vez más rápidos, ni siquiera podían hablar por culpa de la respiración agitada. El momento del clímax estaba cerca y Leon lo sabía, así que aumentó la profundidad y la velocidad de sus movimientos haciéndolos más rítmicos.

- ¡Dios Leon!- Ada sintió los espasmos de placer recorrer su cuerpo

- Te amo- dijo finalmente Leon cuando éste alcanzó el clímax.

Finalmente, Leon apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Ada. Ambos estaban sudados y exhaustos. Ada se quedó pensativa. Leon le había dicho que la amaba. Esas dos simples palabras le hacían sentir temerosa de iniciar una conversación con él que respiraba tranquilamente abrazado a su cuerpo.

Tenía que irse, y cuanto antes mejor. Esa era la solución, alejarse para siempre de él. Leon, al ver que Ada no se movía, pensó que se había quedado dormida. Se apartó de ella para comprobarlo y se encontró con la mirada perdida de la espía.

- Ada…¿está todo bien?

-¿Eh?... sí, no te preocupes- dijo cubriéndose con la sábana.

Leon mostró media sonrisa y acercó su rostro para besarla de nuevo. Quizá lo que acaba de ocurrir entre ellos la haría cambiar de opinión.

- Te amo- dijo de nuevo Leon.

- No sigas, por favor- suplicó ella.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes miedo de no poder parar?

- Tengo miedo de arrastrarte a mi vida. No te mereces esto.

- Tú querías una nueva vida ¿no? Pues déjame estar en ella.

- No- contestó de forma rotunda Ada.

- Eres demasiado testaruda- recriminó él.

- Y tú muy persistente.

- Sólo con lo que me gusta- contestó de forma pícara.

Esto hizo que Ada sonriera. Pero ella tenía razón. No podía llevar a Leon a su mundo de oscuridad. No podía dejar que él la siguiera a una vida llena de miedo, una vida en la que tenía que luchar para sobrevivir. En nada se parecía a la vida que él se merecía. Una casa, una buena mujer, hijos y quizá perros, era algo que Ada no podía ofrecerle. Sólo huir, cambiar de cuidad, intentar mantenerse a salvo, sin un lugar al que llamar hogar, sin nada más que darle…

- He de irme- dijo ella con tristeza en su voz.

- Me prometiste esta noche- respondió Leon- y aún faltan algunas horas para que amanezca.

Leon realmente no quería que ella se marchara. Si lo hacia, no volvería a tenerla entre sus brazos como ahora. No estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir, aún no.

- Leon- dijo acariciando su rostro- no hagas esto más difícil.

- Cumple tu promesa.

- No me chantajees- Leon había comenzado a besar el cuello de Ada de nuevo, embriagándola en deseo.

- Yo no te chantajeo. Además no tengo muy claro que quieras irte justo ahora.

Leon la besó en los labios lentamente. Era demasiado tentador para Ada. No pudo resistirlo y rodó sobre la cama para quedarse encima de él. Leon retiró el pelo de la cara de la mujer con una dulzura extrema. Se miraron a los ojos durante un rato y en esta ocasión fue Ada quien comenzó a besarlo con furor.

Beso tras beso, se amaron durante toda la noche. Grabando en sus mentes cada instante, cada segundo, sabiendo que eso sería lo único que les quedaría cuando llegara el alba.

...

* * *

><p>Ada se despertó a las siete de la mañana. Leon aún dormía tranquilamente abrazado a su cuerpo. Por un instante, ella pensó que todo lo que pasó fue un sueño. Pero al verle a su lado, pudo comprobar que todo fue verdad. Que la noche anterior se entregó con pasión, lujuria y también amor a ese hombre que ahora estaba a su lado.<p>

Pero su sueño debía acabar ahora mismo. Por mucho que le doliera, no tenía elección.

Salió de la cama lentamente, intentado no despertarle. Recogió su ropa y caminó hasta el baño para asearse. Cuando terminó de vestirse, se acercó al escritorio que Leon tenía en el salón y tomó papel y un bolígrafo. Escribió su mensaje y lo dejó junto a Leon en la cama. Cuando despertara lo vería y así sabría que no había sido un sueño.

Se puso los zapatos y recogió el bolso que seguía sobre el sofá. Miro una vez más al interior del apartamento y cerró la puerta. Se colocó sus gafas de sol y bajó en el ascensor. Pensó que tal vez, el tipo ese, Simons, estaría en la puerta y que seguramente la atiborraría a cuestiones. Pero se equivocó, en su lugar había otro hombre que apenas le prestó atención, salvo unos segundos que despegó la mirada de la televisión para ver quien bajaba en el ascensor y nada más.

Salió del edificio y entró en su coche. Ahora sí, todo se acabó.

Leon se despertó con una extraña sensación. Aún sin abrir los ojos, tanteó el lado contrario de la cama en busca de su acompañante. Albergaba la esperaza de que ella aún estuviera allí. En lugar de encontrar un cuerpo cálido, lo único que halló fue un trozo frío de papel. Lo tomó con desgana, se frotó los ojos intentando aclarar su vista y pudo verlo.

_**Gracias.**_

Escrito en mitad del trocito de papel. Ella había estado allí, había sido suya. Pero como siempre, Ada se le escapaba de entre los dedos. Deseaba que ella fuera feliz y quién sabe… lo mismo algún otro día se volverían a encontrar.

**FIN**


End file.
